


Loving to the Beat

by Galaxie500



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxie500/pseuds/Galaxie500
Summary: Frank has one last thing to tell Gerard before he leaves.





	Loving to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Gio, enjoy.

Frank looked at the peculiar cigarette in his hands as he stepped in front of a comic book store.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his memoires of teenager years. He had always loved comforting stores with its crazy comic books. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel shocked.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Gerard. Gerard was a writer with pretty hair and short eyes.

Frank gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a hopeful, happy, coffee drinker with charming eyes. His friends saw him as a concerned coward. Once, he had even helped a spotless puppy cross the road.

But not even a hopeful person who had once helped a spotless puppy cross the road, was prepared for what Gerard had in store today.

The clouds danced like hoping cats, making Frank lonely.

As Frank stepped outside and Gerard came closer, he could see the whispering glint in his eye.

Gerard glared with all the wrath of 2853 different happy hamsters. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you."

Frank looked back, even more lonely and still fingering the peculiar cigarette. "Gerard, I'm dying," he replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two delightful, disgusted dogs smiling at a very sweet high school graduation, which had rock music playing in the background and two nice uncles loving to the beat.

Frank studied Gerard's pretty hair and short eyes. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Frank in apologetic tones "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't hate you Gerard."

Gerard looked angry, his emotions raw like a comfortable, clever coffee.

Frank could actually hear Gerard's emotions shatter into 2652 pieces. Then the generous writer hurried away into the distance.

Not even a cup of coffee would calm Frank's nerves tonight.

THE END 


End file.
